That Light Blue Duplex
by constant nothing
Summary: Attraction: at·trac·tion/əˈtrakSHən/ Noun: The action or power of evoking interest, pleasure, or liking for someone or something. A quality or feature of something or someone that evokes interest, liking, or desire.


Uchiha Sasuke lived in one half of a light blue duplex situated in the beautiful city of Konoha. He was an average guy; Sasuke worked nine to five, five days a week at a garage, fixing cars and what not. Although, he was a rather quiet and mysterious fellow, best described as an introvert. But his appearance made up for his lack of social interactions. Sasuke could have any girl begging on their knees with just one look of those smothering onyx eyes.

Sasuke's hobbies included the occasional hang out with his contrasting best friend, smoking the spliff and the occasional fuck once in a while. He was not the one for relationships. Although, as of recent, his list of hobbies extended a bit, including peeking on his neighbor, whom lived in the other half of the light blue duplex.

Her name was Sakura. Haruno Sakura. She would sometimes greet Sasuke when she saw him. After all, their homes were connected, and relatively short fences only separated their front and back yards. Sasuke was drawn to her slim frame, long pink hair that danced whenever a breeze came around, sweet smile and deep jade eyes. Not to mention, her assets were pretty fine as well. Whenever he tried to flirt with her, she mostly just giggled or smiled, never giving in to him. Sakura was quite the tease.

* * *

One summer day, the sun was blazing on Konoha and Sasuke was sitting on the front step of his half of the light blue duplex, sipping an ice cold beer. Because it was so hot, all Sasuke wore were black shorts. As he was enjoying the cool refreshment, he noticed that his neighbor had also decided to come outside to enjoy the heat. Sakura had come outside only wearing a crop top that ended just below her perky breasts and short shorts that showcased her long, creamy legs. Sasuke watched as Sakura watered her lawn, occasionally bending over to untangle the hose and giving Sasuke a great view of her ass.

Taking the last sip of his beer, Sasuke left it on his front step and decided to have a little bit of fun. He jumped over the fence that separated his and Sakura's front lawns. At the sound of his landing on her grass, Sakura's head turned.

"Oh hey, Uchiha-san. Do you need something?" The pink haired girl smiled.

"How many times have I told you to call me Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-san." She corrected herself.

"Sasuke-kun would be better though." Sasuke said as he approached the girl even closer.

"So what do you need… Sasuke-kun?"

"You." Sasuke bluntly stated as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's bare abdomen. As he got closer, she placed her small hands on his chest, only to push him off of her.

"I've got to go back in, see you later… Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she went back into her half of the duplex.

"Tch. Fucking tease." Sasuke sighed as he jumped back over to his lawn. He lit up a cigarette and ran a calloused hand through his dark hair. He hasn't had a good fuck in what seemed like ages and he just didn't want to go screw some random girl like usual, he wanted pale skin, jade eyes and pink hair. Her face and frame mesmerized him to the point where he hadn't gotten any in ages. No other being could compare to his neighbor.

After Sasuke finished his cigarette and discarded it, he went back inside. How could Sakura tease him all the time and then pull back? She did it all the time whenever he to seduce her. Maybe she had a boyfriend? But Sasuke never saw any guy going to her house on a regular basis. He knew that she wasn't all that innocent. Sometimes she would bring home guys and God knows what they do in her half of the duplex. But she never brought home the same guy twice.

* * *

A few days after Sasuke was teased once again by his neighbor Sakura, he was just enjoying a beer while sprawled out over his couch. His senses spiked as his doorbell rung. He grinned as he was met with the sight of Sakura standing at his door.

"Hey, what brings you here, babe?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, I was just wondering if you could take a look at the pipes over at my place; the water isn't running."

"Sure thing." Sasuke said as he led Sakura back to her place to take a look.

As he entered, he noticed that Sakura's place was just a mix of tidy and messy like his place.

After trying to identify the problem with her side of the duplex's water system, he came to no conclusion. "Sorry, Sakura, but I'm not a plumber, so I don't know what's going on here."

"Thanks, anyways Sasuke. I'll just go to the gym to shower."

"Oh, there's no need for that, babe, you can shower at my place. The water on my side is running and I wouldn't mind." Sasuke grinned.

"No, it's fine, plus I have to go get something to eat anyways." She replied.

"Come eat at my place; I haven't ate yet either. Come on, Sakura, I could use some company and so can you."

"Fine, Sasuke-kun… Just let me get my stuff." Sakura went up the stairs of her home and soon came back down with a tote bag filled with whatever she needed. As Sasuke led her into his side of the duplex, she noted that his place looked a little drab; a little dull but he was Sasuke after all. She thought that he could be very flirtatious, but he was still her mysterious neighbor.

"Do you want to order something, or?" Sasuke asked.

"I can cook for us if you want." Sakura smiled.

"Please do, babe." His use of 'babe' made Sakura blush. They weren't even going out or anything, they were just neighbors. As Sakura began to get busy in Sasuke's kitchen, Sasuke watched her. The whole feel of having a woman, an attractive woman in his kitchen, cooking him dinner felt warming. This was new to Sasuke and he liked it. He watched her ass in those tight and short dance shorts and her back in a loose white tank top. When she turned a bit, he could see that she was wearing a lacy red bra underneath her tank top.

As Sasuke thought about the whole domestic feeling he was currently enjoying, he entered a rather deep thinking session centered on his nonexistent love life. Maybe it was time to get serious and ask a girl out. Share emotions and all that shit couples usually do. Maybe life wasn't all just quick fucks and a cold beer. He wasn't getting any younger anyways; maybe he should really try the whole relationship thing.

But then again, he was only twenty-four, he wasn't going to get any younger. It's not like he wanted to get married tomorrow. But he was getting sick of all of Sakura's teasing and how she made him feel. Sasuke needed a fuck soon anyways.

It was time for Sasuke to make his sexy pink haired neighbor submit to him.

* * *

Author's Note: This will not be a purely lemon story, though there will be lemons in later chapter, hence the rating. This will also be a multi-chaptered fic unlike my previous works. Sasuke is only like this right now in the story because of his current lifestyle, but that will be evolving throughout this story to accommodate his serious attraction to Sakura. And sorry for the short length, but this is just the first chapter, it's just a little taste of what's to come! Please review if you have any constructive criticism (no flames, they're so annoying). And stay tuned!


End file.
